Unexpected
by I-LOVE-ROXTON
Summary: Roxton, Veronica and Challenger are on a mission to find a cure for Malone's sudden sickness. What will happen while they're gone?
1. Berries of Death

1 Unexpected- by Kim_Kilbeys_Competion  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters.  
  
  
  
Chapter One- Berries of Death  
  
"I'll be fine." Marguerite insisted. "Veronica, you know this plateau better than any of us. Roxton is a skilled hunter and Challenger is probably the smartest man I have ever known. Right now, Malone needs that plant in order to survive. If anyone can retrieve it fast enough, and without any trouble, it's you three, now hurry up."  
  
"Marguerites right. Malone needs us right now. We should have been on our way already." Roxton pointed out while gathering his supplies.  
  
"How could I have been so stupid? Ned asked me if those berries were safe to eat before he ate one. Now he's in bed with a deadly disease because of me." Veronica blamed herself for Malone's condition. Earlier that day, Malone and Veronica were gathering wild berries. It got late, so they decided to return home. On their way Malone saw a bush of berries that looked to be promising. Malone realized that they didn't gather enough berries for the whole tree house family so he decided to pick some off that bush. He asked Veronica if the berries were edible. Veronica wasn't paying attention and just nodded her head. Malone decided to taste one before gathering them into his basket. The poison immediately took its toll on Malone. Veronica watched him faint and caught him before he hit the ground. Veronica grabbed a few of the berries to examine and half dragged, half carried Malone back to the tree house.  
  
When Challenger examined the berries he said that they carried a toxic poison in the center of each berry. Consuming this poison usually resulted in unconsciousness, comas or even death.  
  
There was only one place on the plateau where an antidote could be found. In a valley that was about a five-day walk from the tree house.  
  
Veronica knew that her father made collected some of the plant and made an antidote out of them. It was in a bottle somewhere in the tree house. But after two hours of non-stop searching, she gave up.  
  
"Guys ready?" Roxton asked his two companions.  
  
"Yeah. Oh and Marguerite, if you do find the bottle containing the cure, give it to Malone right away all right?" Veronica asked.  
  
"Of course. Now hurry up. The sooner you leave, the sooner you'll be back with a cure for Malone."  
  
"See you in ten days." Roxton hugged Marguerite. "Take care." He whispered.  
  
"Hurry back." Marguerite whispered back.  
  
Challenger, Veronica and Roxton were now all in the elevator.  
  
"Goodbye everyone. Hurry back. Don't worry, Malone will be safe with me." Marguerite waved goodbye to her friends as they slowly descended down the elevator.  
  
TBC 


	2. Perfect Dream?

[pic]Chapter Two- The Perfect Dream?  
  
A/N-I Know it's been a long time but I was really busy the past month. Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters or The Lost World. I'm not making any money off of this either.  
  
It was early the next morning. Veronica, Challenger, and Roxton were still sleeping silently in their tents.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Marguerite was sleeping on a chair next to Malone's bed. He had a fever and was still unconscious. Marguerite hoped that he'd just wake up and put an end to all her worries.  
  
Bright sunlight started to seep through the bedroom window. Marguerite's eyes fluttered open. It took her a while to realize where she was. She looked around and spotted Malone, still unconscious. Marguerite reached over and gently put her hand on his forehead. Marguerite suddenly found herself staring at the reporter.  
  
"When Malone's not asking questions, or making jokes, he can be rather handsome." Marguerite was thinking out loud. "If only I could just find that antidote. Maybe we could... What am I thinking!!? Roxton's my man, not Neddy- Oh my God! Did I just call him Neddy? Dear Lord, am I talking to myself?" Marguerite immediately turned red. *I think I need some breakfast.* Marguerite left Malone's room and walked to the kitchen.  
  
~~~~~~~In the mind of Ned Malone  
  
"How much longer?" The woman, who was blindfolded, asked eagerly.  
  
"We're almost there." Ned said to the woman sitting in the passenger seat of his car. "Be patient honey." A minute of silence passed. "All right, we're here." Malone already had the car parked in the driveway. He stepped out the driver's side door and walked to the other side. Malone opened the passenger door and helped his wife out. He closed the door and untied her blindfold.  
  
"Oh my God! Neddy, this is absolutely marvelous!" His wife exclaimed. They were staring at the house, which was fit for the king of England. "This place must have cost a fortune!"  
  
"Nothing is too expensive for the woman I love. You know I'd do anything for you." Ned smiled at his wife. "You've spoken to me before about wanting to live in a castle with faithful servants, delicious food, and every designer outfit Pierre Meyers from Paris has ever created. Well if you'd follow me, I'll show you all of that and more." Malone held his loves handed walked with her to the door.  
  
"It's so big! I still don't understand how you could afford such a home."  
  
"Well, I've never told anyone this before, but my grandfather was a very wealthy man. Probably, the richest American Newspaper owner in all of America. When he died four years ago, he left all of his wealth to me. I've never really used any of it until our wedding and while purchasing this home. I wanted everything to be perfect."  
  
"And it is." The woman said simply. They stopped in front of the doors and kissed passionately. A minute later they pulled back and faced each other. "I love you Ned Malone, more than life itself. You're the kindest, caring and most handsome man I have ever met."  
  
"I love you too Marguerite, more than you could ever imagine." He held Marguerites hand in his own. "Now lets see what's waiting for us inside shall we?"  
  
TBC  
  
A/N- What??!!! Marguerite???!!!! Did I make a mistake or something? NOPE. I'm giving those two a chance to be together, at least in Malone's dream. Please don't hurt me. 


	3. Hidnomesium

A/N- Okay, I'd like to start off by saying that not many people have reviewed this story yet. Thanks rania and Evil Irish Eyes for taking all of 10 seconds to comment on this story. I know I'm posting irregularly and I apologize for it but to keep me going I need your comments. Flames are accepted and expected (in this story, if you've read chapter two) So I hope you do comment at least after you read this next chapter. Please, I'm begging you just say something. Okay, enough of my rant, on to Chapter 3.  
  
Chapter 3- Hidnomesium  
  
"Challenger, are you sure this hib-na-mis-um plant is so far away? Maybe we could find it some place that's a little closer to the tree house, for Malone's sake." Roxton was a little annoyed with the fact that they had to travel so far while Malone may be dying.  
  
"It's Hidnomesium, and it can only be found in the eastern part of the plateau, I'm sure of it." Challenger stated. They had only been gone since yesterday evening. Now they were traveling east, toward the location of the Hidnomesium plant. Toward Malone's cure. It was late afternoon so the group decided to stop for a quick lunch break. "So Challenger, any idea of how this plant can actually save Malone?" Roxton asked. Challenger's mouth was full so Veronica decided to try and explain. "Well, there is a liquid inside of the stem of the Hidnomesium. That liquid, once the patient consumes it, immediately targets the poison. The Hidnomesium juice then dissolves all the toxic poison and pushes it out through the body. Soon the patient will fully recover from the sickness." Veronica was now ore determined to find the Hidnomesium then ever before. "Let's go now guys. Lunch break is over." "Yes, all right. Just et me finish off my dried raptor eat in peace." Roxton continued on eating. Challenger gathered his things and walked up to Veronica. "Very well put my dear. Couldn't have explained it better myself. " Challenger complimented. "Thanks. My father explained it to me when one of his friends got sick and we had to find some of the plant." Veronica looked sad but then shook out of it. "Hurry up Roxton, we've got no time to lose." "Okay I'm ready. Let's go." The three, once again, set off.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile Marguerite was in the kitchen when she heard a giggle come from Malone's room. She ran to his room hoping he was awake but he was still unconscious. "Must be one hell of a dream you're having there Malone. Probably about Veronica." Marguerite made a face at Veronica's name. (Do I sense a little bit of jealousy?)  
  
  
  
Malone's Dream "Marguerite, it's just a closet." Malone laughed. "Biggest damn closet I've ever seen." Marguerite looked at the closet in awe. "Wait'll you see our bedroom. That's a big one." Malone led Marguerite out of the coat and shoe close, and into the next part of the house, the living area. "Oh my God! It's beautiful!" The room they were in now consisted of two Large sofas, one medium sized sofa and two couches. An elegant glass coffee table sat in the middle of the room. There were many expensive paintings hung up on the walls and beautiful plants all around the room. A fireplace was lit in the one of the corners of the room and as a centerpiece; there was a diamond vase with twenty white roses inside. There were dozens of framed photos with Marguerite and Malone happy together. On a small corner table there was a telephone. Marguerite looked at Malone. "It's perfect," she sighed. "Not half as perfect as you." Malone and Marguerite looked at each other for a moment, then kissed passionately. "I was once told that compliments are the way to a woman's heart?" "Yes, very true. Keep them coming." Malone laughed. "Shall we continue?" "Yes let's." Malone took his lady's hand and escorted her to the next room.  
  
After a complete tour of their new home, Malone and Marguerite relaxed on a sofa. A servant walked up to the couple. "Excuse me Mrs. and Mr. Malone. This letter just came for. It is from Lord John Roxton and his wife." The servant handed the letter to Malone. "Thank you Smithers." Smithers nodded and left the couple alone to read the letter. Malone stared at it for a minute. He didn't make any attempt to open it. "Well come on Ned. Lets see what it's about." Marguerite urged. Malone opened the letter and proceeded to read it out loud. "To our friends. Veronica and I are writing this letter to you to congratulate you for your newly found love and marriage. We are extremely sorry for missing the wedding ceremony, but Veronica went into labor the night before the wedding. We now have a son, William. Anyway, how's New York treating you? We are thinking of moving from our home here in London, to New York to raise our son. We are looking foreward to your response. Best wishes on your years to come, John Richard Roxton and Veronica Layton Roxton. "They have a son? That's wonderful news Ned! Why don't we fly down to London for a visit? I want to meet Baby Will, not to mention see my old home again." "That sounds like a great idea Marguerite. But first let's get some rest."  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, in reality It was late afternoon. Marguerite was lying down in her bed. She had just finished a book and was beginning to feel bored. After a couple more minutes, she decided to check on Malone. She stood up and made her way to the reporters bedroom.  
  
  
  
A/N- well that's it. Please take 10 seconds to review. Just let me know if you want me to continue posting the rest of the story. Thanks everyone who is actually reading this. 


	4. The Last Entry

A/N- Hey everyone! It's been a couple days now. I'm sorry about that but I rewrote all of Chapter 4 after I realized how crappy it was. Anyways, I do have 3 chapters all ready written other than this chapter and hopefully I'll have a chapter a day. So on with chapter 4.  
  
Unexpected  
  
Chapter 4- The Last Entry  
  
Marguerite had been sitting on a chair next to Malone for one hour now, just watching him sleep. "Wonder what he's dreaming about?" Marguerite wished she could wake him up and ask him, but knew it was impossible. She decided to leave Malone's room but took a quick glance around his room before she left. Her gaze locked on a pile of journals. "Hmmmmm. This should be interesting." Marguerite grabbed the journal on the top of the stack and quickly left his room, not hearing Malone murmur Marguerites name in his dream.  
  
Moments later, Marguerite had settled on a comfy chair with Malone's journal and a cup of berry juice in hand. Marguerite skimmed through the pages, searching for anything about her. Finally, she found an entry dealing with the relationships he's developed with his roommates over the past three years. Marguerite started reading from the beginning of this entry:  
  
This morning, while I lay awake in my bed, I realized that it's been over three years since Professor George Challenger, Lord John Roxton, Professor Arthur Summerlee, Marguerite Krux, and I arrived on the plateau. Our relationships have changed since we first arrived and settled ourselves in the tree house with the very amazing Veronica Layton.  
  
Challenger has been like a father to me here on the plateau. He treats us all like we're the children he never had. I admire his devotion to Science and all of his experiments and crazy inventions. Even when something is going wrong he doesn't give up. I will always respect him for that. The way he doesn't think twice about risking his own life in order to save any one of us in a bad situation is incredible. I will always love and respect Challenger like a father.  
  
Now Roxton, he's more like a brother to me than anything else. At first we were distant. Only on rare occasions did we laugh and spend time together. These days we've been closer. Ever since my replay of the time I spent in the war, Roxton started treating me differently. He's acting as if he did something wrong and is now trying to make up for it. I know that soon I will realize the reason for this change but for now I'll forget about it. All I can say is that Roxton is a great guy, who I respect as much as I do Challenger and hope to be friends with for a long time.  
  
Arthur Summerlee is a man who will always be missed by everyone here at the tree house. He was the kind of person who would never think of himself before others. He was a unique man whose attitude changed immensely since he arrived on the plateau. When he lived in London, Challenger and Summerlee were rivals. But on the plateau, they were the best of friends. This shows that people can change more than anyone would think. I hope one day we will find out what happened to or dear friend the day he fell off the cliff. Who knows? He could be in London right now mounting a return expedition. Though it has been over three years. I will always miss and love him.  
  
Veronica Layton has been my best friend ever since we first met. We understood each other better than either one of us understood anyone else. I've always had feelings for Veronica, I still do, but the day she drifted away in Challenger's balloon, was the day she made it clear that we could only be friends. I will never give up hope for Veronica and I to be a couple but for now, I will not push her.  
  
Now for the mysterious Ms. Krux. She has always been a puzzle to me. Her secrets are more than any of us can handle. Her past must have been rough from what I can tell. She has given me the impression, time and time again, that the plateau was a place where she needed to be in order to get away from London and the mess she was in. But Marguerite's past is not the only thing that confuses me. From the moment we first met, I knew she detested me. She ignored me like I was some sort of child nagging her all the time. But these days she's shown me the kinder, more sensitive Marguerite. Having to go on last week's plant hunt alone with her gave us a lot of time to talk. I actually had the chance to know the real Marguerite. She willingly told me stories about her past. Some things she got her self into were hilarious. Other things were not so funny. She told me things that almost brought me to tears. Her past is not something anyone could easily handle. What she did, proved to me that the Marguerite she acts like most of the time, is not the real Marguerite at all. The real Marguerite is the strongest, and bravest person I have ever known. Anyone that truly knows her would definitely agree. I now strongly respect and love Marguerite in a way no one will ever know. I am very glad that I have had the pleasure to become friends with this amazing woman. With all my friends.  
  
That was the end. It was the last thing Malone had written since he was poisoned.  
  
When Marguerite finished reading, she felt tears building up in her eyes. Nothing she read ever made her feel this way. The tears started rolling down her cheeks uncontrollably. She made no attempt to wipe them away.  
  
Five minutes later, journal clutched tightly against her chest, Marguerite stopped sobbing. She stood up and seceded to check up on Malone, and return his journal. Marguerite was about to enter his room when she tripped over the edge of the carpet. "Damn it!" Marguerite cursed as she fell face first onto the floor.  
  
Luckily, Marguerite hadn't bruised nor broken anything. She started to stand up when she realized the ring she had out on earlier was now missing. "Could this day get any better?" She complained out loud.  
  
Marguerite got back onto her hands and knees, and began the search for her missing ring, leaving Malone's journal on the floor next to his door.  
  
A/N- Okay so not the greatest ending but I promise I'll have more soon. Now you must review. Now I know it's not a crime if you don't review, but I would really appreciate it if you did. Thanks.( 


	5. Lost and Found

A/N- I'm sorry it took me so long to finally update my story. It's been like 4 days right? Anyways, thanks to all of you who reviewed my last chapter. I hope after this chapter more people will review. This story depends on YOU!!!  
  
Unexpected Chapter 5- Lost and Found  
  
Malone's Dream~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Are you ready?" Ned asked his wife.  
  
"Just a couple minutes more, honey." Marguerite called from the in-room bathroom. She was packing some last minute items before their trip to London. She picked up her favorite shampoo and a couple of her favorite smelling soap bars and placed them gently into her full suitcase. Marguerite closed the suitcase and tried to zip it up, but it was overfull. "Ned!! Come in her and help me with my suitcase!"  
  
Malone quickly walked into the bathroom. "Hmm. Okay you sit on it while I try and zip it up." He suggested.  
  
Marguerite was shocked. "Are you implying that I weigh more than you? So if I sat on the suitcase, it would be much easier to close since I'm heavier than you are and if you sat on it, the suitcase wouldn't be easy to close because you don't weigh enough to make the lid go down, but I do? I thought that you-" Malone decided to finally interrupt Marguerites babbling at this moment.  
  
"Marguerite, I only wanted you to sit on the suitcase because it's going to be tough, trying to get the zipper to zip around the whole suitcase."  
  
"Oh, so now you're saying that I'm a weak little girl who can't open a pickle jar or lift a pencil? Well that's even-"  
  
"Come on Marguerite. I wasn't trying to be insulting. All I'm saying is that, trying to close a suitcase this full may result in a couple of broken nails. You wouldn't want that to happen, now would you?"  
  
Marguerite started to soften up. " Oh I'm sorry Ned. I guess I'm just a little nervous about this trip. I mean, we haven't seen John and Veronica since their wedding. How are we going to act around them?"  
  
"Marguerite, you're just worrying over nothing. You know as well as I do that everything is going to be like old times again."  
  
Marguerite smiled. "Yes, perhaps you're right."  
  
"Perhaps?" Malone asked smiling.  
  
"Yes of course you're right. You're always right. I don't even remember the last time you weren't." Marguerite said sarcastically.  
  
"Very funny. So what do you say about getting this suitcase closed?"  
  
Ten Minutes Later~~~~~~~~  
  
Malone and Marguerite were standing at the top of the flight of stairs leading toward the front exit of their home.  
  
"This things heavy Ned. I don't think I can carry it all the way down the stairs." Marguerite griped.  
  
"Here, let's trade bags. Mine is probably a lot lighter than yours." Malone and Marguerite quickly made the exchange. "Whoa! What the hell's in this thing?" Malone struggled to keep himself steady.  
  
"Just the essential items needed to fulfill a woman's need for beauty."  
  
"So in other words jewelry, and lots of it." Marguerite ignored this comment and started for the stairs. Before her feet were passed the first, Marguerite tripped. She let go of the light suitcase, in attempt for a steadier balance but it was no use. She started screaming as she fell, trying to get a grip on anything around her that would stop her from falling, but she couldn't get a tight enough grip on anything. "Marguerite NOOO!!!!!" Malone started to chase after her, trying to reach Marguerite before she hit the last stair. He was too late. Marguerites screams were silenced when her head hit the railing and blacked her out. Malone quickly reached the bottom and checked for a pulse. It was there but very faint.  
  
"Smithers!! Call an ambulance!" Malone screamed.  
  
Smithers appeared from out of the kitchen and gasped at the horrific scene. "Right away sir." Smithers ran out of the room.  
  
"Everything's going to be okay my love. You'll be fine soon. Everything's going to be just fine." Malone held Marguerite's body in his lap while he sat on the floor. Malone kissed her forehead as tears fell from his face and onto Marguerite's.  
  
Reality~~~~~~~~  
  
Marguerite was still on the ground searching for her precious ring when something caught her eye. It was a small plastic bottle, wedged between the leg of a corner table, and the wall. Marguerite crawled toward it and pried the bottle loose.  
  
"What do we have here?" She asked herself. Marguerite flipped and turned the bottle around, looking for a label of some sort. Finally she found something engraved on the bottom of the bottle. "Hidnomesium?" Marguerite thought for a moment and suddenly realized what she held in her hand. "Hidnomesium! Veronica mentioned the name of the plant that could cure Malone was called Hidnomesium!" Marguerite ran towards Malone's room but tripped over the same carpet again. "Oh great!"  
  
Malone's Dream (In the hospital)~~~~~~~  
  
It's been an hour since an ambulance came to the Malone residence. Malone was sitting on a chair in the waiting room when a doctor approached him. "Mr. Malone?"  
  
"How is she?" Malone demanded as he stood up.  
  
The doctor had a very sympathetic look on his face. "I don't know how to tell you this but Marguerite didn't make it. She bumped her head hard on the railing of the stairs, which caused a severe fracture in her skull. There was also immense bleeding and swelling to her brain. We tried our best but there was no way she could have survived." The doctor trailed off.  
  
Malone was pale. He couldn't believe what this man was telling him. Marguerite couldn't be dead. Ned didn't say a word but instead shoved himself passed the doctor and ran towards Marguerites room.  
  
He found her, lying on the bed. Her hands lay on top of her stomach neatly. From her waist down she was covered in a sheet. Her face was whiter than snow. There was blood all over her shirt and in her hair. Malone slowly walked up to her. He stared into her bruised and emotionless face. "Marguerite?" Malone asked quietly. "Marguerite?" He said a little louder. " Marguerite NOOO!!! You can't do this to me! I love you Marguerite!!! You can't do this to me!" Malone picked up one of her limp hands. "NOOOOO!!!!" He screamed. "I love you Marguerite! Don't leave me." Malone started to sob uncontrollably, while whispering her name over and over again.  
  
Meanwhile, reality~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Marguerite finally got onto her feet and walked into Ned's room. She looked at him and noticed tears streaming down his face. He was also repeating Marguerites name. Marguerite looked shocked. And then he said something that surprised Marguerite more.  
  
"I love you Marguerite. Don't leave me." Malone murmured.  
  
Seeing Malone cry and mumble her name also brought Marguerite to tears. She walked up to Ned and wiped his tears away. Slowly she opened the bottle and used her free hand to steady Malone's mouth open. She poured a small portion of the Hidnomesium down his throat. She had no idea of how much she was supposed to give him, but since he didn't move she poured some more into his mouth. "Come on Ned, wake up." 


	6. Waking Up

A/N- SO sorry. I'm really sorry I haven't posted for like eight years but I couldn't think of anything to write, plus I was on vacation. Well here's chapter 6. I'm so sorry everyone. Thanks for being patient.  
  
Chapter Six- Waking Up  
  
"Come on Malone. Wake up." Marguerite pleaded. Suddenly Malone started to grunt and jerk around. "That's it! Fight the poison!" Marguerite started to comb her fingers through his hair in order to calm him down.  
  
All at once, the jerking, grunting and tears stopped. Malone lay on his bed frozen. The first thought that crossed Marguerites mind was that he had died. She started to shake him lightly. "Ned, wake the hell up!" Marguerite ordered.  
  
Right on cue, Malone started to open his eyes. When they were completely open, he saw Marguerite standing right next to him. 'She's not dead! Marguerite's alive!' Malone instantly embraced Marguerite in a tight hug, not noticing that he was not in the hospital room and he was the one in bed. He started to speak while still holding on to Marguerite. "I knew the doctors were wrong when they told me you were gone! I knew you wouldn't leave me before a lives as a couple began!"  
  
Before Marguerite could correct him, Malone's lips were on hers. The only thought that occupied Marguerite's mind was, 'Wow Malone's a great kisser. Who would've thought?'  
  
Suddenly Malone noticed his surroundings and pulled back. "Marguerite, where-What're we doing? Where am I?"  
  
Marguerite looked a little disappointed that Malone pulled back, but quickly came back to focus. She took a deep breath before she began. "You're in the tree house, in your room. Do you remember? A few days ago, you and Veronica were out gathering berries. On your way back, you came across a poisonous berry bush. Of course you had no idea that the berries were poisonous so you asked Veronica. She wasn't paying attention and just nodded. Thinking that the berries were safe you ate a couple. The poison knocked you out and you've been unconscious for the past four days. Veronica, Roxton and Challenger, remember them? They went to look for a plant that could cure you while I stayed here to look after you. Before they left, Veronica told me that there was an antidote somewhere in the tree house. I found it and poured some of it down your throat. You woke up and rambled on and on about how I was alive and our lives as a couple could begin. Then you kissed me. I told you everything that had happened since you ate the poison berries. Now here we are. Do you remember?" Marguerite paused. "By the way, Roxton Challenger and Veronica won't be back for another six or seven days."  
  
"Wow! The reason I kissed you was because I- I um had a dream- You- and I was- Then we- and-."  
  
"Malone it's all right. Why don't you go back to bed? I'll leave you alone with your thoughts."  
  
"Okay." Marguerite started to leave. "Oh and Marguerite?"  
  
"Yeah?" Marguerite asked as she turned around to face Ned.  
  
"I'm sorry about, you know, kissing you."  
  
Marguerite nodded and left. "I'm not," she muttered when she was out of Malone's room.  
  
"Another three days until we actually reach the valley." Challenger sighed. "I don't think I can take another week of this." Veronica, Roxton and him were setting up camp since traveling in the dark was always out of the question.  
  
"Jus picture Malone laying unconscious in his bed, waiting for us to come back with the hidnomesium. That'll help boost your determination." Veronica said.  
  
"But how do we know that Marguerite hasn't found the antidote somewhere in the tree house." Challenger paused. "I'm sorry you two. It's just that my legs are hurting and my back isn't what it used to be. I really do want to save Malone but I'm not in great shape and it's hard-"  
  
"It's all right Challenger. We understand." Roxton interrupted.  
  
Challenger nodded and retreated to his tent, as did Veronica. Roxton was the first one on watch that night.  
  
A/N- Sorry about the shortness. More soon. Please review( 


End file.
